Speculations of Nova Warlock
by NovaWarlock
Summary: These are the adventures of a brave warrior from the ancient realm of Runescape, Nova Warlock. Read his adventures of slaying great beasts, battling evil sorcerers, encountering great gods, and more. Along with his brave friends, he faces many quarrels.
1. An Adventure Awaits

It was a glorious day in Edgeville as I made my way back from a half decent slayer task of steel dragons. I had killed 64 of the massive beasts, receiving from them a pair of rare dragon plate legs. I ran into the bank, cheering about my recent events, and deposited my rare into the bank. As I did a friend of mine came over.

"Hey Nova, what's going on?" said the woman, named Lady Elgiva, "How did dragon slaying go?"

As I finished depositing my stuff, I stated "It went better than expected! I received a pair of Drag legs."

"Oh my god! Way to go!" She cheered gladly, jumping up in glee. Finally coming down from her hyper-high, she glanced towards me with a hint of mischief in her glowing orbs.

"You up for a little adventure?"

A little curious of what she was talking about, I gave in almost instantly.

"Yeah sure, what kind of adventure?" I asked.

She smiled coyly and a grin appeared on her face. "Well, I've been looking for someone to come to the King's with me today."

As she said that, my insides leapt at the sound of his name; the King…King Black Dragon as it is called. The legendary King of all dragons. It was once said that the King Black Dragon defeated Sir Prysin, but of course this is just a historic rumour. He doesn't like to talk about it, so we haven't the faintest idea if it is true.

"I would love to go" I exclaimed. I just now realized we had gathered a crowd. Most of them were whispering to each other. They wondered if we would really risk our lives against the great beast, be brave enough to take on the task, to defeat the Dragon in its mighty domain.

"Let me run to the grand exchange, I gotta sell these legs and buy some stuff for our trip."

I ran over to the tunnel connecting the grand exchange and Edgeville, which was built during the construction of the grand exchange for fast accessibility. As I got there, a few annoying common folk, not knowing what they were doing were trying to sell me there junk for millions, telling me that if I buy that it would bring me great luck.

I threw my drag legs into the exchange, and they sold instantly, bringing me in about six hundred thousand gold, which isn't that much, but it will supply my hopefully successful trip.  
As I got back to edge, Elgiva was still there, talking to a few people, asking their advice about the slaying of the beast, as a lot of people have tried, but no one has ever accomplished the near impossible quest. I ran over and explained to my partner that I was almost ready.

I went into my bank and pulled out my anti-fire shield, which is a must for fighting any dragon, and threw on my abyssal whip and finally pulling out my amulet of fury, which would help me greatly. My other equipment was already on from the dragons I had previously fought. I pulled out a few sharks, my super potions for a strength boost and my prayer potions to aid my battle.

While I was getting ready, I was listening to people chat about the two brave warriors attempting the King; I just stood there, in silence not wanting to attract too much attention.

Elgiva came towards me, looking as sharp as ever in her Armadyl plate-body and skirt, holding onto her rune crossbow, and her dragon fire shield. She motions to me that she is ready.

"Well then, let's be off"

Then without another word, we grasped the ancient magic of the bounty hunter teleport, and off we went.


	2. Mysterious Wilderness

I sighed in absolute annoyance. I could never get that damn teleporting thing right. I always seemed to mess it up some way or another. You'd think after all this time I had been doing it I would have mastered it. Obviously I hadn't. I opened my eyes slowly and shifted them around to take in the surroundings. We had landed on a small mountain which contained nothing all that special, basically just rubble. The mountain was located in the deep wilderness, which is known as the place for revenants.

"Hey Elgiva, you okay?" I shouted out, gazing around, I coughed suddenly and my eyes began to water. The dust that had accumulated around me when I landed finding comfort in knowing it was bothering me. Still, I wasn't used to it.

"Damn, I'll never get used to that."

I suddenly realized that Elgiva wasn't with me. I glanced around in every which way to try and locate her. There was nothing. No one.

"Elgiva?"

I felt a cold chill run up my spine. I knew this chill. The icy texture of vengeance and rage. It filled my entire being. I shifted my weapon, preparing for the attack that I knew was about to happen. I swiftly sipped my potions; there was no point in being weak when facing any type of opponent.

Then I saw it. Its crimson piercing stare, ghastly figure and frosty presence. I remember it all too well; I had seen it before just as I had acquired my warrior status. It emerged from the stairwell. Its glowing orbs staring heatedly into my own.

And suddenly I could hear its thoughts.

"I want you…" the shrilling sound bounced off the invisible walls.

Then suddenly the figure was gone and a hand clapped down onto my shoulder. I felt my heart explode into my chest and I let out a hoarse scream of terror. As if I had just been punched in the stomach.

"RELAX, it's me!"

I spun around in anger, jumping into a striking position. I stopped short once I learned of whom exactly it WAS who had scared the ever loving crap out of me.

"ELGIVA! What the hell! You scared the shit outta me!"

The person in question smirked hilariously at my boyish expression.

"Sorry..." she smiled sheepishly.

"Did you see the Rev?" I asked, glancing around once again remembering the piercing crimson eyes. I was startled when I saw nothing. Where had it gone?

"There was no Rev, that was a hallucination. Don't you remember? People get them when they teleport." I nodded remembering.

"Where were you?"

My companion narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Pete wanted me to bust his ass outta jail again. I swear one of these days I'm just going to leave him."

I chuckled softly, grinning at the mental image of Pete sitting in jail. I felt another chill fly up my spin, causing my entire being to shiver in response.

That's right; we had come here to slay a beast.

The silence had grown and nothing was heard but the soft rustle of wind. I glanced at my companion and she nodded her head towards me, I gave a short nod. It was time to proceed. We began our stride towards the edge of the mountain.

My mind was everywhere at once. I knew that once we past this area we were vulnerable to the mysterious Revs. If we could make it to the Ancient Teleport systems, we'd be home free. I recall the systems being created by the Ancient mages of the evil time.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Elgiva's winded voice, she sounded a bit frightened.

"Are you ready?" She asked quickly, searching around the nearby area with desperation, "we've never faced anything as dangerous as this."

I glanced around. I could feel the temperature drop enormously. I remembered a time years previous, when the devastating attack on Varrock took place. The assault killed so many innocent people. I growled low in my throat. My father had been one of those innocents. He now resides in Port Phasmatys, where he only knows of the dead, and remembers nothing of the living.

Why was this place bringing up so many memories?

I felt my being shake in rage. I remembered all the suffering that attack had caused. I wanted revenge. I wanted to slay this beast, hearing it shriek in pain, smiling in triumph as my weapon sliced through its body, watching it plunge to the ground, dead.

I bore cold eyes into my companions, she nodded her head, "I'm ready, let's get this sonofabitch!"

We travelled in silence for a while, neither of us saying anything to the other. We found the Ancient Teleporter Elgiva moved forward to the lever. I noticed the awkward appearance of it. I had never seen anything quiet like it before. It was mostly made of rock, and all you had to do was touch it to activate it.

I felt the Ancient magic swirl around both of us. I could feel our dimension slipping away as we passed through to another. My ears pounded, all I could hear were maddening screams of terror and hatred, laughter for the times before, and an explosion like I have never heard before coursed through my body. I saw things I wouldn't wish upon the worst of my enemies.

Vengeful skeletons, dried of their skin, chasing terrified children, towns destroyed and brought to flames by magicians and witches, goblin-like creatures rampaging and swinging at giant winged birds.

I had heard all the legends. The god wars, Bandos and Armadyl, strong mighty warriors, faces glistening with sweat and determination, wanting nothing more than to defeat the opposite opponents, fighting against each other for power and dominance over the world of Runescape.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Elgiva, I noticed her rare armour; Armadyl. Not many people were able to obtain this type of armour. It made my hopes of defeating the beast rise.

I landed on the soft soil with both feet, luckily this time my companion was with me. I gazed around for a moment, dazed, although making a great landing I saw some Ancient demons through a gated fence. And if I was correct, the Ancient Tales told of a cave inside a mystic gated area, surrounded with demons from another world. The purpose was to block the passageway towards the King.

I saw Elgiva run towards the gates, determination coursing through her flashing orbs and athletic body. She yelled back to me to hurry up. Her voice was nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't say that I really blamed her. I felt the same way.

I chased after her, thinking this was it, no turning back now.

We both flew down the ladder, which was charred, and brunt, no doubt from fire, and into a small room, a flowing stream bounding its way around it.

I stared out of my peripheral vision at the huge spiders moving towards us. I didn't have to worry long, for Elgiva launched one of her diamond tipped bolts at one and it ran away, along with its brothers and sisters.

"So freaked out."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun! Well fuck him up good!"

We both drank to that, taking sips of potions to raise our strength and to defend us from the heat of the dragon. I watched closely as she entered the Teleporter first. I was right behind her, taking a deep breath before entering the Teleporter myself. It hadn't been as bad as the last time and it had not lasted as long.

Then I saw him.

The hellish creature I could only recall vaguely from nightmares. The King. Three heads glaring viciously, three different sets of colors stared back at us both. Standing in the far corner, waiting for us, and then the larger head spoke. His voice was rough and edgy, if I hadn't known better I could have sworn that I saw the beasts grin.

"We've been waiting for you…"

Shit.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

A rush of heat smashed the side of body, sending me flying and I let out a scream. I landed hard on the floor. Shaking the blow off I began to stand up.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT" I yelled, more angry then hurt, "RAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

My cry echoed throughout the cave as I ran towards the dragon, whip poised for a strong strike, the king whipped his tail around at me. My agility aided me in avoiding the deathly blow; my whip came down with a fierce flick, in the temple of the middle head.

"GRRAAWWWRRR" the beast yelled in pain while the other two heads were busy trying to determine what to do next.

Elgiva ran in, and with a shot from her crossbow, the diamond bolt hit the dragon with such force, it stumbled back slightly. Glaring at Elgiva, it sent an ice breath, shinning with pure evil, straight at her. She was too quick for it though; she sidestepped it and shot another bolt at him, this time missing the dragon, but just.

"STOP" came a voice from the other end of the cave. A black hooded figure came toward us, and the dragon backed off quickly.

"Who dares enter my cave" said the hooded figure, his body glowing brightly now.

"We have come to slay the legendary beast," Elgiva exclaimed "why have you gotten in our way? Move now or prepare to feel the power of my bolts"

The black hooded figure laughed, and began to walk toward us.

"Don't be foolish my child, those mere mortal bolts have no effect on me, do you not know who I am?"

He began to remove his hood, revealing his ghastly face, so pale it was almost transparent. I gasped in astonishment as I realised who it was.

"Unferth!" **

My heart dropped right down to my stomach, knowing who this was. I knew we had to leave, but Elgiva mustn't have realised to it was because she began to raise her crossbow.

"ELGIVA NO!!" But it was too late, her diamond bolt shot with great force, a direct his in Unferths skull. He sank to the floor, and laughter rang throughout the cave. I looked for the lever to leave, but it was gone.

"Muahahahaha, that was the worst thing you will ever do, missy." The voice of Unferth was loud, and echoed. "Now, it's time to play"

"ELGIVA, YOU'RE TAB!" I said as I smashed my own tab on the ground and waited for the teleportation to start. I waited, and wait…but it never happened, I looked over to see Elgiva's smashed tab on the ground and her looking worried.

Flames started to seep through the ground, surrounding us now, and Unferth returned, and walked towards us. An evil grin upon his face, he raised his hands, and the flames grew larger. He started to talk.

"Welcome…to your grave"

******For those who know not who Unferth is, as you will only see him in "A tale of two cats" quest, he is the pet of Bob the **Jagex** cat. Although in this story is going to have a secret. Find out more by reading.


	4. Great Escape

Unferth glided towards me, his feet not even touching the ground. I looked around for a place to run, but there was nowhere to go. I pulled out my dragon dagger, poised and ready for an attack.

"Taste Vengeance!" Elgiva screamed, as she ran towards him with crossbow in hand ready for the attack, her lunar spell going off at the flames around her.

She shot the first bolt, her Ruby tipped bolt draining Unferth's health a bit, but he turned around and shot a ball of energy at Elgiva, landing square in her chest sending her flying across the now flamed cavern.

"That tickled" He exclaimed, "Now, let me show you what I can really do, and this time, a mere mortal will not escape."

What did he mean, this time? Was that what happened with Sir Prysin? How was it Prysin was able to escape?

I looked around, searching for some kind of answer, and then I saw something. Unferth's exposed chest, with what looked like the Dragonkin symbol. I had an idea, but I had to distract Unferth. He was charging up for what looked like a massive storm, raging inside, with what looked like as fire, energy, and ice. Every second it was getting larger. I ran over to Elgiva and whispered in her ear so that he didn't hear, and I looked back at him to see if he had notice, but he hadn't. Lucky.

"Unferth!!" I yelled, no echo this time. "Why not fight me without the help of your immortal powers?"

He didn't move from his spot, still charging his energy.

"Ha!" He laughed sarcastically, "Why would I waste my time. I might as well destroy you and your friend now"

"Because, this just shows how cowardly you are"

The tension in his face tightened as I said the word coward. I knew I was getting to him.

"COWARD?!" He yelled "YOU THINK I, THE GREAT UNFERTH, IS A COWARD?"

The energy in him was slowly decreasing, and he started to walk towards me.

"That's right, you're a coward. Only using your fullest power to fight, what ever happened to ol' fashion sword fights?"

He was about half way to me when he stopped. Holding out his hand, palm up. Electric sparks started to shoot out, and a blade started to form. I noticed the blade. Dark Light, powerful against the demon race. How did he acquire such a sword?

"Have it your way, kid"

He raised the sword, ready for the attack. Still watching his exposed chest, I yelled at Elgiva. "NOW!"

She raised her crossbow, aimed it for a direct shot, and fired her last diamond bolt, the effect of the bolt shattered against his chest. His body started to glow, and I knew what was happened. The armour piercing bolt had destroyed the seal. The flames surrounding us became smaller now.

"AAARRRRGGG" Unferth screamed in agony. His body starting to crack and glow with the power of the diamond bolts effect. He started to deteriorate, and with his last breath, he muttered "I….will….be……..back."

The flames were now completely gone, and I could see the giant cave again, but the King was nowhere in sight.

"Elgiva…"

"Nova…."

We stared at each other for a few minutes, before realising we should get the fuck outta here.

"Lets go" I said "I don't wish to be in here any longer."

She nodded in agreement and we both walked over to the level and one by one we pull. Leaving the cave. Leaving the place where we had seen the greatest evil. But one thing was for sure, that wasn't the last time we would see Unferth.

**Back in the cave**

Two robed figures appeared in the center of the room. The first robed figure spoked.

"Well, well, well." His voice was raspy and hoarse. "Looks like we have some new candidates for our troupe. Prysin was too weak to surpass Unferth…but these kids, they have great power. Zaros, we will need them, and it will be your job to bring them to the side of the Zamorakians. Test them if you must, to make sure they are the true ones."

"Yes sir" Said the second figure, Zaros. "I must test them again. Much harder then this one. And I got the perfect idea. I will see you again, Sir Icthlarin. "

And with his last words, Zaros disappeared, leaving Icthlarin standing alone in the cave, and before he left, he let out the one last word.

"Fool."


	5. Accident

We were out in the little cave room where the spiders were when we first got here, but there was none. Sweat rolling down my head; I hadn't realised how hot it was in here.

"Wow…" The words coming from Elgiva startled me at first. I looked at her, the chest of her Armadyl plate was charred from the fire. She shuddered "W-was t-that r-real??"

I have been asking myself that exact question since we landed in here. Was what happened real…or just another Hallucination. But it couldn't have been one, as her plate was charred from Unferths fire. Still lost for words, I started to walk towards the caves exit, motioning to Elgiva to follow.

"Nova…are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I don't think I could. I just kept walking.

"Nova?" Again she asked, but nothing.

We finally reached the ancient teleport, and like last time we touched it. My world went black. Nothing else but blackness. Not even my thoughts. I had no thoughts.

We landed near the bounty hunter mountain. And when we did it was like someone just drove a god sword into my side, and I collapsed…blackness again.

Lights surrounding me, I squinted through my eyelids, trying to catch a good view without killing my eyes with the bright lights.

I saw white. Nothing but white, except for the two people standing about ten feet away. They were also wearing white, and red blurred symbols. I still couldn't completely see. I tried to hear if they were talking, but I could only hear light murmurs. I tried moving. That didn't work at all, I shifted just a bit, but hardly moved. Talking was a no as well.

_Where am I? _My only thought. I couldn't remember anything.

The two people walked over to me, my eyes still squinting to see, I could make out that one was female and the other male. The male spoke.

"Well, you're awake. You had a nasty fall. Right down the stairs at Bounty hunter. I been telling the Gielinor counsellor they had to fix those nasty things, so rigid, might as well climb the damn mountain itself. There's been so many injuries coming from them stairs then the actually people fighting in the bounty hunter."

The female laughed. My eyesight started to become clearer. I noticed the red symbol; a cross. It kicked in right away; I was at the duel arena hospital. But how'd I get here? Where was Elgiva?

"mmgguhhhuuu" I tried to talk, but words didn't come out, and a searing pain shot through my mouth.

"Don't try to speak, you broke you're jaw. It's not that bad though, lucky for you, your friend was with you to help you, you should be able to talk once the numbing goes down."

There was that question again…where was Elgiva?

"Weer ith Illgifah?" The words came out mumbled.

"Elgiva? Ohh, you mean your friend" The female started to speak, the male had gone over to the desk and was writing something down, "She said she would be back later, she has been here for almost six days with you."

Six days?? I had been unconscious for six days?

"Now, just relax" said the male, who had wondered back to me, now holding a syringe. "I am going to inject this to reduce the pain, but it will probably pass you out, so be prepared to sleep"

He began to insert the needle into a vein in my arm, I didn't know what drug it was, but it felt good on my body. My eyelids began to get heavier. I noticed something before they complete shut. In the corner of the room…a staff, with a Saradomin star on it.

"Wa.."

Before I could finish the injection did what it was suppose to do. I was now dead asleep.


	6. Information

"_Sir, the weapon is almost complete" _

_A deathly chill flew through the ancient caverns, giant green dragons, larger then usual, were roaming freely. While water floated throughout the place...moving, and changing shapes._

A small hooded figure, the one who spoke, was walking towards the end of the caverns, where a large throne was occupied by a large creature.

"A few more days my lord, and it will be done, you're full power will be back; Saradomin, and Guthix will have no chance, Master_Icthlarin__"_

"_Good, now leave me...get the chosen one, he must be found and brought to me alive, kill anyone who gets in your way. GO!"_

My body and mind, woke up instantly jolting up from a deep sleep, remembering all I had saw. Questions flooded my head; Was that a dream or was it real?

I looked around. I was in the duel arena hospital still. So, what happened at the King was real, Unferth...was real...

"Nova!"

The familiar voice shouted at me, and I turned to see Elgiva sitting in the chair, bandages on her arm and the burnt mark on her armadyl plate nearly gone.

"How long have I been out, I feel so horrible. Hungry! Thats what I am, hungry!" I said to Elgiva, trying to move but failing.

"About two weeks, and don't try to move, the medicine in your system makes everything part of your body immobile, doc said it will only last a few more hours."

"Ughhh. I feel so horrible." I said, looking around, and making sure no one was around.

"Psst, Elgiva" I whispered softly, "Do you remember what happened? Was it real?"

She looked around , making sure no one else was around to hear.

"While you were out, I did some research in the Varrock castle library, and you will never believe what I overheard." Again, looking around, she continues "Really, King Ronald and Sir Prysin were talking about us, about going into the cave. They knew there was something there, I think there might be something going on in Varrock sewers, ever since Ronald was crowned King, there has been a lot of stuff going."

I knew there was something I was going to have to do, head to Varrock and speak with Ronald.

"Leave Ronald to me, I have dealt with him before he was King, we are pretty close, I'll try to get some information out of him, just let me run to the bank booth and I will meet you near the exchange in about an hour, okay?"

Elgiva nodded.

I ran over to the bank to grab my Varrock teleport tab, I watch Elgiva teleport before me, I cracked the tab and my head spun: I was off.


End file.
